Hate Me
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Hate Me... I dare you. First take on James and Lily, Might continue


Hate Me

Books ruffled around the desks, eyes on Flitwick making his way to his stand. Many students chatted amongst themselves awaiting the words of the professor as a sign to be quiet. Two students weren't at the moment joining in with their classmates; a long haired red head had her face buried in a book as people laughed around her. And a shaggy haired boy looked around the room worriedly while glancing at the empty chair beside him "Where the hell is he?" he grumbled to himself. Flitwick made sure his stand was sturdy and stable before looking amongst the class and then speaking "Class seeing as though everyone is here, I have an important announcement to make."

"Hold that thought Professor!" a voice came from the hallway after a series of bangs and groans of pain, a spectacled boy ran through the middle of class and towards his empty chair "James Potter, what is this the fifth time you've been late for class?" he scooted himself comfortably into his seat smirking at the professor "Actually sixth sir, but which one of us is really counting?"

Flitwick gave him a curious look but changed his train of thought "I dare not ask what made you late, seeing how likely your last tale about a talking cat forcing you to hear his life story was… this one will not be as different." James raised his hands in retaliation "That cat cornered me professor I had no choice." He managed to make the classmates around him to either chuckle or laugh a little, Flitwick just shook his head and continued on with the class "Piss posh, okay Class the O.W.L.'s are fast approaching and I was looking through my records and have decided to give you a final project before hand to boost some of your chances in passing the year."

Groans filled the room having spent weeks already studying for the O.W.L.'s that they have heavily advertised would be the most important thing for your future and the wizarding world's as well. Flitwick was actually being quite generous not wanting any of his students to fail and not exceed their potential for the future. But a certain Gryffindor didn't care for all that having been known to live for the moment not for the future, but recently his vision for the future contains an unwinnable conquest "What was it this time James?" Sirius asked him with the most gleeful smile hoping to hear something fun to get him through the class without falling asleep "It was a brunette…"

Sirius's eyebrows wiggled about instantly intrigued eager to hear more from his friend "Really? Did you get a good look?" hoping to get some details so he can picture the brunette for himself. James realizing this smirked at his friend "Well next time I see Filch I'll tell him you're interested." He chuckled at the instant disgust that filled his once hopeful friend, his words sounded as if he spat them "Blimey James why him?"

James shrugged his shoulders "I don't know Padfoot, he seems to be doing more patrols have any idea what that's about?" thinking about to how many times he had to dodge Filch on the way to class today. "No idea maybe he's looking for his lost kitten." now it was James's turn to be intrigued by his friend's words "Kitten? You didn't Sirius." He asked with a slight mischievous smirk, the entire school knew of Ms. Norris Filch's cat that was still a mere kitten at the time.

His brother like friend shook his head "No of course I didn't but who am I to say Remus didn't." They both laugh taking a glance at Remus who sat at the other end of class with some of the Ravenclaws, Flitwick's voice reached their ears once again "This project will take the most of your grade till the O.W.L.'s become an issue, about sixty percent of your grade to be exact." Sirius's eyes grew as wide as the Quaffle when he heard that, he raised his hand and shook James's shoulder "Damn, you heard that James? James?"

Sirius turned to his friend looking at him curiously at what could have happened to him. James had survived bludgers, run ins with multiple professors and spells during duels but there was no saving James Potter now. He had spotted Lily Evans across the room just a few desks in front of Remus, Sirius always thought that he messed with her because she hung around with Snape but ever since third year he and Remus noticed the big change in him. "James you're drooling again." Sirius teased his friend which shook him from his trance quickly wiping his mouth "I'm not!"

"I beg to differ, James have you forgotten again… she hates you." Years of messing with her and her friend Snape didn't really put James Potter in any line for Lily Evans. "Yeah… I know." James's smile grew wider and it wasn't a normal smile if Sirius had to be honest it made James look like a doofus "The day Lily Evans changes her mind about you will be long after we all have beards on our faces."

"What are you talking about Sirius; you've been trying to sprout that plant of yours above your lip for four years." James flicks his finger on the small hairs growing just above Sirius's lip laughing at what he called his ever growing beard. Sirius tone grew serious not sure if he got what he meant "You get what I mean though?"

"Of course I do, but that just makes it more of a challenge and I love a challenge… and the fun that comes with it." His eyes could pierce right through Lily Evans right now like daggers at how sharp they were on her, but Lily made no intention on having any part of James's life. Sirius shook his head once again returning his attention back to the class and Flitwick "Due to the huge percentage of your grade this project carries, I will assign you all partners to help even out the work load."

Sirius sighed feeling a bit of the pressure of the project lift from his shoulders, but he couldn't shake off the nervous feeling of who his partner may be "I just hope I don't get some half twit." His raven haired friend gave him a knowing look "Sirius you know that's not nice." Sirius countered him with one of his own "You're one to talk James, whoever it is you'll be doing little to no work." James gave a soft laugh before leaning on his chair his hands intertwining behind his head "Hey I can't help that my charm works on everyone." Sirius glanced at Lily "Not everyone."

Flitwick then proceeded to name of the groups of students working together. With each name called Sirius saw that many of the smart students were being called and he grew worried. He looked across the room at Remus who had been paired with a Hufflepuff eagerly giving him a mouthful. Sirius looked at his best friend for years James beside him and hoped they would be partners having a good working partnership with him. But when James's name was called there was a quick silence around the room "James Potter and Lily Evans."

"What!" exclaimed the both of them rising from their seats, James with shock and Lily with utter disgust. Sitting back down Lily scowls at him crossing her arms puffing out loud, James smirks at her somewhat victoriously. After a few more names were called Sirius was paired up with a Ravenclaw and he breathed more comfortably knowing he wouldn't be having a hard time. But once class was dismissed he couldn't pass on the chance to pounce on the recent development "I guess the stars aligned for you today."

James leaned against the wall all cool like right by the door "It wasn't luck working on my behalf, you know my chances with luck." During their many years Luck hasn't been kind to them not giving them a break from detention or the distrust of many professors that have come and gone "Yeah but most of our mischief was out of our own doing." Sirius pointed out to his friend. Remus walks out of the classroom to them with a smile on his face "Guessing James finally gets his wish."

"Both of you sod off!" James said hoping his friends would get off him, Sirius glanced back at the door and saw the familiar red head walking their way with her head down hugging a book. "Here she comes what are you going to do James?" he teased him, James jolted at the sight of her and quickly fixed his hair before walking up to her with the cockiest smirk on his face "Hey Evans I guess we're partners for this project thingy."

Lily not liking the situation not one bit grabbed him by the tie and slammed him against a wall, his eyes piercing his with much anger "Listen to me Potter and you better listen good, this is a big part of our grade and at least one of us has dreams for the future. I have plans and I don't want some goofball to mess it all up, are we clear?" Both Sirius and Remus watched with wide eyes but James's smirk didn't leave his face "Crystal." He says making her let him go, her face still resembled a scowl glaring at him "Good, you better do your side of the work Potter or I will jinx you into next week got that?"

And with that Lily Evans stormed off to another part of the castle, Sirius and Remus walked towards James not sure what to make of what just happened "Man she's a feisty one." Remus breathed out as the three of them watch her figure quickly pass through a crowd of other students "But that's how James likes it. Right James?"

Sirius was not answered once again; they both looked at James who was stuck in his trance once again. Remus patting his friend's shoulders "He's lost in the clouds right now Sirius, a hopeless cause if I haven't seen one." The shaggy haired boy shook his head and laughed "Right you are Remus, absolutely hopeless."


End file.
